worldofblantonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rose Zor-El
Rose Zor-El also known as Rose Matthews'''https://www.imdb.com/list/ls047203460/?ref_=otl_3 is the daughter of Mon-El (Valor) and Kara Zor-El (Supergirl). She is the cousin of Clark Kent (Superman) and the granddaughter of Alura Van-El, Rhea and Lar Gand. '''Rose Zor-El is a member of the House of El and a member of the Royal Family of Daxam. Early History Rose Zor-El was born to the Daxamite prince Mon-El and the "last daughter" of Krypton Kara Zor-El. She was born during the Daxamite invasion, and was kept a secret from her father's parents. Since the Daxamite's would not leave, the air was infected with lead, forcing her father to leave before he died. Personality Rose Zor-El is a strong young child. She's very stubborn like her mother, and always offers help to those who mean the most to her. She's very smart like her father, and will always find a way. She's sweet and kind, with an innocent persona. Physical Appearance Rose is 4'5" and possess straight auburn/strawberry blonde hair. She has light blue eyes from her parents. She's often seen in a dress while wearing a jacket, and black high-top shoes. Powers and Abilities Daxamite Abilities * Daxamite Physiology: Normally, like all Daxamites, Rose's capabilities are no greater than a normal human of her physical conditioning. However, once charged by the energy of a blue or yellow sun and metabolized into herd body, he becomes able to perform various inhuman feats. While generic for her race, it is unknown whether Rose would have developed other powers had she stayed under the Earth's yellow sun for a greater amount of time. * Solar Energy Absorption: While Rose's powers are dependent on the energy spectrum from a blue or yellow sun, her body is able to constantly and passively absorb such energy while exposed to it, essentially keeping her reserves fully charged near-constantly. Direct exposure to sunlight will also accelerate his recovery from any injuries she does manage to sustain. * Accelerated Healing Factor: Rose's solar charged metabolism accelerates her healing and allows her to burn calories at a fast rate, making him resilient to weight gain. * Super Speed: Rose possesses the ability to move at incredible speeds, far greater than that of any normal human. * Super Strength: Rose's strength is enhanced under a yellow sun, enough to easily kill a normal human if he were to attack them directly. * Invulnerability: Rose is essentially invulnerable to all Earthly weapons, with needles unable to penetrate her skin. Kryptonian Powers * Contaminant Immunity: Rose has an immunity to all forms of disease and contaminants on Earth. * Longevity: As a Kryptonian, Rose's life span is considerably longer than a normal human and likewise ages much slower. Weaknesses Daxamite Weaknesses * Lead: Weapons made from lead will penetrate Rose's skin; if lead stayed in her system for too long, he will die from the poisoning. * Red Sun Energy: Like all Daxamites, exposure to the Red Sun will make Mon-El the equivalent of a human being on Earth. * Magic: Like all Daxamites and humans, Rose can be affected by supernatural forces or powers. This is because her powers are due to her natural physiology and not from the supernatural. * Hypnosis: Rose is vulnerable to hypnosis. Kryptonian Weaknesses * Green Kryptonite: Like all Kryptonians, Rose can be weakened by Green Kryptonite, as it is a radioactive mineral from her home planet Krypton; green kryptonite not only weakens her physical attributes, leaving her mortal and vulnerable to weapons and anything in general that can kill a normal human, but if she is exposed to it for too long, it will kill her. * Red Kryptonite: Like all Kryptonians, if Rose is exposed to Red Kryptonite, it gradually destroys her inhibitions until she becomes a corrupt version of herself, left with all her negative personality traits and thoughts on the surface of her mind. Without her morality, rationality, or any cares whatsoever, she will become malevolent, prone to hostility and aggression, and a danger to everyone around her. * Silver Kryptonite: Like all Kryptonians, if Rose is exposed to Silver Kryptonite, it will cause her to go into a deep and frightful hallucination where nothing from the outside world can stir her out of it until it leaves her system. Relationships Name * The name Rose is an American baby name. In American the meaning of the name Rose is flower.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/rose/ References Category:Supergirl Category:Supergirl Characters Category:Female Characters